The Line of Fire
by Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame
Summary: In the beginning, there was a war. Then, there was a girl. Now, there is so much more...
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: This is The Line of Fire: main story, it will follow this universe from it's beginning. It will be updated every other Monday, the other Mondays I will up date another very important fic called Earth Tribe. I would like to announce that the original Earth tribe is now deleted. Forget that it ever existed, please.**

 **All of the characters and stories in _this_ are my own. Enjoy!**

In the beginning, there was a girl named **** ******* *********. She was 12 years old, and finally getting into writing. She added characters of hers into all her favorite stories, creating single characters, families, even whole teams of her own!

But one universe stood out. The elementals. These were all her own. The Line of Fire, Creeps, Birdie, and Monkey, Gaia, Kito and Ool, Ella the water nymph, Lavender Angel, and more.

I should start at the beginning huh?

A long time ago, when the universe was new, the ਇΔЯ and the ཨΞཅՐ were in a constant war across the universe. It was a battle like no other, for both of the forces had a powerful weapon. The ਇΔЯ created the great force of _emulji_ , creating great balls of it's strongest type, _fyle_ throughout the universe, and the ཨΞཅՐ had the great force of _likud_ , which floated around with no set direction yet.

Their battle went on for millennia…

Then the エㄍ came.

And it had an even stronger force called _sauryg_ which they used to annihilate all of the ਇΔЯ and the ཨΞཅՐ. vaporizing the ਇΔЯ, and turning the ཨΞཅՐ into statues…

All except two, A ਇΔЯ named Mia, and a ཨΞཅՐ named Lyko.

And, while it took them a long time, they won.

At a price.

Lyko did not survive. The battle had been tough, destroying the エㄍ's fortress. Larger pieces started circling the balls of _fyle_ , now called _cerms_ , and gained the name _qurneks_ , while the smaller, called _ertsrips_ , had looser circles, sometimes picking up bits of _likud_ and turning it into a special type of _sauryg_ called _yss_. Other small bits had their circles around _qurneks_ , called _nuus_. Some of the bits even started having their circles around large amounts of vaporized ਇΔЯ, called _kaz_ giants, and yet other vaporized ਇΔЯ circled around _qurneks_ , creating _utmascril_ …

But none of this mattered to Mia, for, after defeating エㄍ, she released herself. She did it in such way to create a new force…

Called life.

Many _qurneks_ gained it, but the special one was a _qurnek_ that is now known as Earth, for there, Mia left her power, hoping that one day it would be found.

And it was….

But that's another story.

Now we know these forces and creations as different things. _Emulgi_ , now known as energy, _fyle_ , now known as fire, _qurneks_ , now known as planets, _nuus_ -moons, _utmascril_ -atmosphere, and so on so forth.

But now you know, don't you?

In the beginning, there was a girl, and this was what she said.

"In the beginning, there was a war, there was cold, and there was a friendship like no other. One day, it will return. One day, it will end. For now, I will watch, and wonder what will happen, for I am the Holy Lionflower, you know me as God, and this is the story of my world. You are special, Julia Shelle, and you will be my messenger."

 **A/N: just to let you know: here's what all those nonsense words mean.**

 **Emulgi: Energy**

 **Fyle: Fire**

 **Qurnek: Planet**

 **Nuu: Moon**

 **Utmascril: Atmosphere**

 **Likud: Liquid**

 **Sauryg: Solid**

 **Ertsrip: Asteroid**

 **Yss: Ice**

 **Kaz Giants: Gas Giants**


	2. Following On

**A/N: Yeah, well, forget what i said about updates. updated when convenient. sorry.**

Many generations passed. Earth's life died, rose again, and continued for a long time.

Then humanity happened.

Atlantis, to be precise, and, while there, 2 forces were found.

The remnants of the ਇΔЯ and the ཨΞཅՐ. The Atlanteans called the two forces Fire and Water.

They were the basis of Atlantean society.

Then, the Atlanteans became too powerful.

So the earth struck back. Gaia struck back.

An earthquake so powerful, the following tsunami would wipe out all of the land on Earth.

And Fire, realizing the problem, bonded with a young girl, the second of the Line of Fire, in the hopes that the bond would save them both.

Realizing this chance, the best friend of the second in the Line tried to do the same.

Sadly, she didn't have as much luck as her friend did. She bonded, yes, but she didn't survive. Her bonding, however, allowed for many a spirit to grow.

One spirit, named God, had a man named Noah and his family build a ship and fill it with two of every animal in existence a male and female. Noah did so, but neglected two creatures. This is why we no longer have dragons or unicorns.

Other humans in various cultures also survived. Some survived in hollow logs with nothing to eat but raw fish and cornmeal. Others survived on sheer luck.

One man survived with his female dog who magically became human.

The line of Was passed down to the survivors of Atlantis. Forming a secret society called the Nymphs, who secretly watched the Line of Fire. The Line of Fire itself, however, bounced all over the world.

To this day it is a mystery what happened to the second bearer, the girl from Atlantis.

This caused the Line to go all over the place for centuries, although it mostly stayed in North America.

Then, one day, it landed on a girl. The very first to recognize it as "Magical Girl" or "superhero".

There are also two others who need to be recognized first, however.

Kito, the turquoise "dolphin" ruler of the Nymphs and mentor of Lyko, and Ool, the "serpent" made of light and embers who has mentored every member of the Line of Fire as far back as Mia. they think that they are nothing more than mentors, but they are wrong.

They are the ones who tie everything together.

They are the key to a secret never told.


End file.
